California Dragon: Drake Long
by Scatterpaws Rottigre
Summary: This story is set directly after the episode 'The Hunted'. Jake learns that he has an evil brother he never knew about. Jake gets an even further shock by learning Huntsmaster not only has a new Huntsgirl, but a Huntsboy as well. Chapter 4 up!
1. Dragon Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long, Fu Dog, Grandpa Master, or any other of the characters from the show. I do however claim ownership to Drake Long. And I was given permission kIrEigIrL to use the characters Kiara and Kiana, made up for this story.

Author's Note: This story takes place RIGHT after the episode 'The Hunted' where Rose finds out Jake is the American Dragon and leaves to be transferred.

Chapter One - Dragon Tails

Jake awakened on a bright Saturday morning and climbed out of bed. He had a full day of skating with Trixie and Spud planned, and a small amount of time he had to devote to more dragon training. He hadn't had as much to worry about in the 'magical creature' protection area since Rose, also known as Huntsgirl, was now gone.

He remembered the details of the day perfectly. It had been a week ago, and after Huntsgirl had finally managed to trap Jake, he morphed himself human, letting Rose see that the one she was ready to destroy was the one she loved. He was lost in thought as a knock was heard from his door.

"Jake, get up," It was Haley; Jake's younger, slightly annoying sister. Jake came back to his senses and got up throwing his clothes on and grabbing his skateboard. He opened the door and dashed past his sister, who turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Jake slid down the stairway, and headed into the kitchen, where he was greeted by his mother who was setting up breakfast.

Jake sat down, but only ate his toast and drank his juice before getting up again. He strapped his helmet on, and was out the door almost immediately to join his friends.

Now at the park, Jake met up with Trixie and Spud, but, because of the fact he was preoccupied in his thoughts, he bumped right into Trixie, who whipped around, and looked at him. "Yo Jakey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really," he said, trying to shake loose the thought of Rose.

"Boy, don't tell me you're still tripping over Rose," Trixie put her hand on her hips. "We've been over this, It's not your fault she left."

"Still... why did she have to move?" Jake pushed off on his skateboard, not even noticing he had bumped right into a pair of girls who looked like twins. "Oh, sorry about that."

"That's alright," one of the girls said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Jake smiled a bit. "My name's Jake Long, what might your names be?"

Spud knew that Jake was trying to pour on the charm as usual, and made to say something, but instead kept his mouth shut and looked on.

"I'm Kiana Song, and this is my sister Kiara." Kiana's voice was very sweet, which seemed to have attracted Jake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Jake ran his fingers through his hair. He then looked toward Kiara, and offered his hand to shake. Kiara, though, said and did nothing at all.

"Don't worry about Kiara. She's always like this." Kiana gave her sister a nudge who simply grumbled a bit. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Jake smiled and waved as the pair walked off.

"Jake, are you alright?" Spud asked, waving his hand in front of Jake, who now looked as though he were in a trance.

Trixie nudged Jake again. "Jakey, you with us buddy?"

"Huh," Jake focused again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. C'mon. Let's do some skating."

Meanwhile, within the Huntslair, Huntsmaster was busy preparing his new recruit for the job he had set out.

----------

A/N: This first chapter's a little short, but it will improve in the coming chapters. Please read and review.


	2. Back On The Prowl

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long, Fu Dog, Grandpa Master, or any other of the characters from the show. I do however claim ownership to Drake Long. And I was given permission kIrEigIrL to use the characters Kiara and Kiana, made up for this story.

CellSolo2007: Thanks. Don't worry, you'll learn more about the characters soon enough.

Fudogg: Rose is gone only because of how 'The Hunted' ended.

AmericanDragonFan: You haven't seen it because it hasn't aired yet (as far as I know.) I only know about what happens because I found a site with the episode scripts in it.

Chapter Two - Back On The Prowl

Several hours had passed since Jake had met up with the twins. He had now been skating and hanging around with Trixie and Spud for about three hours. They seemed to have been enjoying themselves quite a bit, up until one of the messenger pixies showed up.

"Sign here," he said in a weak, and yet somehow gruff voice.

Jake did so, and there was a puff of smoke before the voice of Jake's grandpa was heard. "Dragon, it's time for your training. Get here immediately."

Jake sighed. "Well, I guess I gotta go, guys. Catch ya later."

"Dragon duties," Trixie asked.

"Dragon duties," Jake responded sounded a bit bugged.

"Alright, Jakey. Catch ya later then."

Jake skated all the way to the shop without so much of a word. He'd only been told yesterday that he would need to start training again. He'd had only one other training session since Rose had gone away, and Jake was curious as to why Grandpa now seemed demanding that he trained again. He entered the shop, quickly greeted by Fu Dogg who simply pointed toward the back room. Jake followed the Shar-Pei into the back room to see his Grandfather.

"Sit down, Dragon," he said, sounding stern. "There is something you need to be made aware of."

Jake did as he was told. "So, what's the big deal G?"

"The 'big deal', dragon, is that the Huntsmaster has a new trainee." He kept serious. "It was only a matter of time before the Hunstmaster was going to find someone to replace the Huntsgirl, and it seems he's already done so."

"So I guess the Am-Drag's gonna need to rough this new guy up a bit, right Gramps?" Jake cracked his knuckles.

"Careful, young one, we do not yet know the capability of this new Huntsclan member," Grandpa glared at Jake, who sat back down. "For now, you will go out and scout the area for any suspicious activity."

"You got it, Gramps," He stood up again. "Dragon up!"

Jake was then engulfed in a flame that morphed him to his dragon form.

"Be careful this time, would ya?" Fu remarked as Jake flew out the open shop window.

In a different part of town it seemed that the Huntsmaster and his new recruit already had set up a trap for their prey, and now had a leprechaun backed into a corner.

"I'm not going to ask you again," the recruit said. "Hand over the gold." He pointed the Huntsstaff toward him.

"I said you aren't getting it," the leprechaun stammered.

"Then I guess we'll have to take it by force," said the Huntsmaster, who also pointed his staff at the leprechaun, firing a green beam of energy in the leprechaun's direction.

The leprechaun seemed a bit scared, but looked relieved as Jake flew in, blocking the shot. "What'd I tell you about messing with leprechauns, Hunts-freak?" He turned toward the leprechaun. "You alright Roland?"

Roland nodded then ran off, leaving Jake to fight the pair.

"So, who's the new girl?" Jake said, glaring at the recruit.

"That's BOY, you ignorant Dragon. Huntsboy to you." The boy's voice seemed dark. Somehow much moreso than Rose's was as Huntsgirl.

"My bad," Jake said, swinging his tail at the Huntsboy and Huntsmaster, knocking them back. "In any case, I won't have you hurting innocent magic creatures."

"Oh, really," the Huntsboy smirked, blasting Jake back a bit. "And just what do you plan to do about it."

It was at this time, Huntsmaster took notice of a couple pieces of gold that Roland had dropped, and grabbed them, pocketing them without Jake realizing. "That's enough, Huntsboy. I have what I need." He smirked at Jake. "Until next time, dragon."

Without another word, the pair vanished.

Jake headed home, as now it was getting late. Flying into his window, he morphed into a human again before going to bed. But he couldn't go to sleep immediately because his thoughts now seemed focused on the Huntsmaster's new recruit. "Strange... Never wouldaa figured the Hunts-freak would have found a replacement this fast."

----------

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you guys think about Huntsboy.


	3. Oracle's Secret, Dragon Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long, Fu Dog, Grandpa Master, or any other of the characters from the show. I do however claim ownership to Drake Long. And I was given permission kIrEigIrL to use the characters Kiara and Kiana, made up for this story.

Chapter Three - Oracle's Secret, Dragon Brother

The rest of Jake's weekend went about as well as he'd expected. He'd spent the morning skating with Spud and Trixie, and the afternoon training with Grandpa, preparing himself for his next encounter with the Huntsmaster's newest henchman, Huntsboy. Not much could be said by Jake about the boy except that this one was alot stronger than Rose was.

It was now Monday morning. Jake was just heading out the door with his skateboard and made it halfway down the street before he met up with someone he hadn't expected to see: Sara and Kara, the Oracle Twins. He quickly ran over. "Sara... Kara... What are you two doing here?"

"We have something to tell you," Sara said cheerfully.

Jake looked at her. "What's up? Is someone in trouble? Is that Huntsboy here?" Jake adjusted his helmet on his head, ready to dash off if he needed to.

"The good news," Kara said dully, "you have a brother."

Sara stepped beside her sister. "The bad news is he's evil, and he goes to your school."

Jake scratched his head. "Okay..."

"He's only going to be there a week though," Kara said.

"But then he's going to be staying with your grandfather. He's a dragon, and, despite the fact he's evil, your grandpa wants to start training him." Sara kept the smile on her face as she told Jake this.

Jake had grown used to the weird news he'd gotten from the twins, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. "Thanks for the head's up, you two."

"You'll be seeing Huntsboy again soon," Sara added before taking off with her sister.

Jake pushed off of his skateboard, and arrived at the school, where he saw Trixie and Spud at their lockers.

"Hey, Jake," Spud said puling a lunchbag out of his locker and sniffing it. Unfortunately Jake and Trixie caught a whiff of the contents as well.

"Spud, what have you got in there," Trixie said, holding her nose.

"Leftover casserole from dinner, why?" Spud smiled a bit as he grabbed a book from his locker before putting the bag back in and closing it.

"Watch where you're going," said a voice down the hall a bit. A boy wearing a grey jacket with a hood on it walked down the hall. Stopping to look at Jake, he raised an eyebrow. "Heh, well whaddaya know. Jake Long. I was wondering when we'd meet face to face." The boy pushed Jake aside as he got into his locker.

"Excuse me," Jake said, returning the look the boy gave him. "Do I know you,"

"Name's Drake," he said coldly. "What's it to you?"

"This dude's got an attitude problem," Spud said as he and Trixie headed down the hall toward their first class.

Suddenly Jake remembered what Sara and Kara had told him. "Let me guess, you're my brother."

Drake took the hood off his head. He looked exactly like Jake but had brown hair isntead of black and it was spiked back instead of spiked forward as Jake's was. "Good guess,"

"Look, if you've got a problem with me, take it up with me after class. I don't have time to mess with you right now," Jake turned away heading for his class.

"Whatever you say"

And with that, Drake shoved past Jake, knocking him into the lockers beside him. Jake dusted himself off as he made it to his class, sitting down just as the bell rang.

----------

A Note From Jake: Well, I can't say this surprises me. It's not like I haven't had to deal with enough as it is. Now I've got a brother to worry about.

A Note From The Author: Well, Jake's brother has been introduced. Don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think about this.


	4. Dragon Things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long, Fu Dog, Grandpa Master, or any other of the characters from the show. I do however claim ownership to Drake Long. And I was given permission kIrEigIrL to use the characters Kiara and Kiana, made up for this story.

CellSolo2007: Yeah, Drake's the Huntsboy. Also, I don't remember exactly HOW I got them from the site, but the site with the scripts on it is www (dot) jeffgoode (dot) com Just go to the Jake Long section.

Andrew Gunn: Drake's older, though only by a year. As for why Jake was never told, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Chapter Four - Dragon Things Out

The day went as normal other than Jake meeting his brother. He didn't really have too much he felt he needed to worry about. Another enemy, big deal. It wasn't like this was the first time someone he knew turned out to be evil. By the end of the day, Jake had all but forgotten about Drake. He was headed out the front door as Drake turned the corner. He cracked his knuckles as Drake approached him.

"Drake," Jake said quietly.

"Jake," responded Drake, who didn't appear to have changed much since their previous encounter.

"What exactly is it you want from me, Drake?"

"I know who you are, bro. You may have 'him' fooled, but I know exactly who you are," Drake glared into Jake's eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about, yo?" Jake said, looking a bit confused.

Just then, Professor Rottwood turned the corner. "Hey hey hey, what's going on here? Are we having a problem here, Mr. Long?" His eyes were fixed on Jake.

"No, Mr. Rottwo..."

"Professor! It's Professor Rottwood, Mr. Long. Now get out of here before I give you detention for wandering these halls after school hours."

Jake didn't need telling twice. He quickly ran out the door; DRake already having left. Shortly after, he met up with Trixie and Spud again.

"That brother of yours is straight trippin' Jakey. What's the deal with him? And wouldn't your mom have mentioned if you had a brother." Trixie scooted along on the skateboard she had, with Spud closely in tow.

"No kidding, Jake. It would be, like, rude not to tell you you had a brother," Spud responded.

"Let alone one who's a jerk." Trixie interrupted.

"Well, I'm gonna find out about it right now," Jake said as the three of them skated to Jake's house. "Catch you guys a little later."

Trixie and Spud scooted away as Jake went inside. Mrs. Long was in the kitchen, by the stove, and Haley was using her dragon claws to cut up a bunch of carrots.

"Have a good day, Jake?" His mom asked.

"Sort of," he said, taking his jacket off. "But I have to ask you something. Why didn't you ever tell me I had a brother?"

Mrs. Long froze. She hadn't expected this. Haley had also stopped what she was doing. This was news to her as well.

"You mean I've got another one?" Haley looked both surprised and irritated.

"It's a bit hard to explain, kids," she started. "When Drake was born I was unable to keep him because of the complications your father and I were having. So we gave him up for adoption to a friend of the family, who was going to be able to take care of him better. They had eventually moved away, but recently they got a better job back here so they came back."

Jake remained quiet. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her that Drake was a total jerk.

"Is he a dragon too?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Long said quickly, as Mr. Long came through the front door. "No more talk about this right now."

Both Jake and Haley went quiet. Their dad still had no clue that he'd married into a family of dragons, and it's been that way for over thirteen years now. Mrs. Long had supposedly been trying to tell Mr. Long about this but never seemed to find a... convenient moment to tell him. Jake and Haley had to keep it quiet.

"How's it going, kids?" Mr. Long said as he entered the kitchen.

"Fine," the three of them said.

Jake then took this opportunity to go up to his room, dashing past his sister and up the stairs where, to his surprise, he found Fu.

"Hey kid, we need your help, Hunstsmaster's back, and this time he's got two lackeys with him." Fu looked straight at Jake. "Make with the dragon powers already, would ya?"

"Okay okay," Jake said, "Dragon up!"

Taking on his Dragon form, he grabbed Fu and flew out the window. Landing, with Fu's guidance, about a block away from where Hunstmaster was.

-----

A/N: Hmmmm... two of them. Any of you know what's going on? Feel free to comment.


End file.
